Bella and the Writer's Block
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Bella está sofrendo um bloqueio criativo, e, como sempre, Anthony Masen - o protagonista do seu livro- aparece para ajudá-la e atormentá-la ao mesmo tempo. E se isso não bastasse, ainda tem o novo editor, um tal de Edward Cullen, que parece disposto a tirá-la do sério. AH/ AU Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Olha só quem resolveu aparecer com mais uma ideia insana. Essa ideia me ocorreu a uns anos atrás quando estava assitindo o filme com a Jodie Foster "Ilha da Imaginação", no qual a personagem da Jodie tem longas é cheia de fobias e sua única companhia é o personagem do seu livro. A diferença é que a Bella aqui vai ser um pouco mais normal :p Eu decidi postar essa história porque só assim eu conseguirei dar seguimento a ela. Por enquanto a classificação será T, mas provavelmente vai evoluir para M, ok? Espero que gostem. Beijos**_  
_

**Capítulo 1**

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Trim._

O telefone tocava, mas eu fazia questão de ignorá-lo. Eu não podia interromper o que estava fazendo, apenas para atender quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha.

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Quem podia ser a pessoa insistente que estaria me ligando?_ Pensei, enquanto o som ainda distraía a minha atenção.

_Bip._

A secretária eletrônica finalmente acabou com meu suplício.

"Bella eu sei que você está aí." A voz de Rosalie Hale, uma das minhas melhores amigas, apareceu logo depois do bip da secretária. "Faz três semanas que você não dá sinal de vida. Eu estou começando a ficar preocupada."

Considerei por um momento atender o telefone, mas não podia. Aquele telefonema levaria à uma extensa conversa, que levaria à Rosalie invadindo a sua casa mais tarde.

"Se você não me ligar em uma semana, eu vou ter que usar de medidas drásticas." Rosalie ameaçou e eu bufei irritada. Eu sabia que ela estava sendo generosa com o prazo, mas nenhuma pressão me faria bem naquele momento.

Ela e Alice, eram as pessoas mais autoritárias que eu já havia conhecido. Se não tivéssemos dividido o dormitório na época da faculdade, provavelmente nem seriamos amigas.

Eu sabia que elas estavam preocupadas com a minha atitude, mas eu não tinha tempo para uma vida social. Na verdade eu não tinha tempo para nada! Minha vida ficaria em _stand by _até que eu acabasse o manuscrito do meu novo livro e eu já estava mais do que atrasada para isso.

Cerca de dois anos atrás, eu lancei o meu primeiro livro- um romance entre um vampiro e uma humana. Sinceramente eu não esperava fazer sucesso, mas me surpreendi quando meu livro se tornou um dos Best Sellers mais vendidos em todo o mundo.

Chegava a ser irônico, que uma mulher sem nenhuma vida amorosa, fosse uma escritora de romances. Mas mesmo assim, eu era um sucesso!

O que não adiantaria de nada, caso eu não conseguisse terminar o terceiro livro da saga.

Sacudi a minha cabeça, como que espantando aqueles pensamentos e voltei a me concentrar no livro inacabado que estava aparecendo na tela do meu computador. Eu olhava para a tela sem saber que rumo seguir.

A família de vampiros, do seu livro, estavam enfrentando uma terrível batalha contra dezenas de vampiros recém-criados. A questão era saber se Bella, a protagonista do livro, ficaria ferida ou não. Se ela não se ferisse, eu ainda podia pensar em escrever outro livro da saga, mostrando como seria a vida dela como uma vampira. Caso ela estivesse gravemente ferida, Anthony, o namorado vampiro, teria que passar pela difícil decisão de salvá-la e condená-la ao seu mundo, ou se deixaria a vida, ou nesse caso a morte, seguir seu rumo.

"Ninguém mais agüenta essa ladainha. " Reclamou o ruivo de olhos dourados aparecendo ao meu lado. Aquele era Anthony Masen. O outro protagonista do livro que eu escrevia.

"Cala a boca." Ordenei, irritada. Aquilo era tão patético. Por que eu sempre discutia com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não existia? Ele não passava de um fruto da minha imaginação, mas mesmo assim eu sempre perdia meu tempo discutindo com ele.

"Você já sabe que ela vai se tornar uma vampira, para que adiar?" Ele se apoiou no batente da porta e cruzou os braços.

"Não interrompa meu processo criativo!" Ordenei. "Como você sabe que ela vai ser transformada? Você só devia ler mentes na ficção."

"Eu sou um produto da sua mente, então eu tenho livre acesso a ela." Ele explicou, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

"Eu não devia ter criado você tão arrogante." Revirei os olhos. A nossa convivência seria tão mais fácil se eu o tivesse criado de outra maneira.

"Você não pode me mudar." Ele apontou com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios.

"Na verdade eu posso te matar, e deixar ela com o tal lobisomem." Agora era a minha vez de exibir um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

"Você não faria isso. Você tem alergia a pelos."

"Mas a Bella do livro não." Sorri e me voltei para o computador. "Agora cala a boca, e só abra para falar alguma coisa útil."

_Trim._

Eu nem me preocupava em tentar adivinhar quem estava ligando, porque se Rose não tinha cumprido sua missão de me fazer atender o telefone, só existia uma pessoa que te_ntaria fazer o mesmo._

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Bip._

"Ok. Acabei de receber um telefonema da Rose, e não gostei nada do que eu ouvi." Alice falava de forma enérgica. Para uma pessoa tão pequenina Alice tinha uma personalidade de uma gigante. "Só não vou pessoalmente te tirar daí porque tenho que pegar meu irmão no aeroporto."

"Elas são insistentes." O ser irritante que ocupa a minha imaginação bufou.

"Elas são minha amigas." Respondi entediada.

"Você deveria ouvi-las."

"Eu não tenho tempo para me divertir agora. Eu estou no meio de um bloqueio criativo."

"Por que quer." Ele me acusou.

"Por que eu quero?" Levantei minha sobrancelha.

"Exatamente. Você não sai desse cubículo há cinco meses." Aquilo não era exatamente verdade, afinal eu ia ao mercado e ia à algumas reuniões na editora. "Você só entra em contato com o mundo exterior por que seus amigos vêm te visitar."

"E o que você sugere?" Eu estava pedindo opinião ao meu próprio personagem? Tinha como ser mais patético?

"Procure inspiração."

"Eu escrevo um romance sobre vampiros. Eu só encontraria inspiração se encontrasse um vampiro."

"Você escreve romances. Se você viver um romance já ajuda." Ele apontou. O pior de tudo era que ele tinha razão.

"Você sempre tem que ser tão irritante assim?" Suspirei.

"A culpa é sua." Ele encolheu os ombros. E o pior? Mais uma vez ele tinha raazão.

_Trim._

_Trim._

Deus! Será que as pessoas resolveram fazer um pacto de me ligar no dia de hoje? Eu estava considerando jogar aquele aparelho contra a parede, porque só assim ele ia calar.

_Trim._

_Trim_.

Eu teria que ter uma séria conversa com Rosalie e Alice sobre a etiqueta ao usar o telefone. Regra número 1: Quando você deixa a droga de um recado na merda da secretária, vocês espera a pessoa te ligar de volta e não fica insistindo a todo instante.

_Trim._

_Trim._

"Bela, aqui é Tanya. Aconteceram umas mudanças aqui na empresa, e eu não serei mais sua editora." Senti uma mistura de alívio e medo ao ouvir aquilo. A partida dela era uma coisa boa, entanto, não tinha como não ficar receosa com a mudança. "Um cara novo vai assumir, então não se assuste quando ele ligar. E não se preocupe que já expliquei tudo a ele."

"Era só o que me faltava!" Reclamei para o nada. Tudo bem que Tanya não era o que eu classificaria como uma pessoa simpática, mas ela já estava acostumada com meu jeito e minhas manias. E agora, só de pensar em ter que passar por todo esse processo com o tal cara que ela falara, era no mínimo desgastante.

"Pelo menos você não vai ter mais que aguentar aquela loira metida." Pulei ao ouvir aquela voz. Já que ele era um produto da minha mente, a minha mente podia ao menos avisar quando ele iria aparecer.

"Eu não acho ela metida." Defendi-me

"Ah, não? Então por que você nomeou a sua rival no livro com o nome dela?" Anthony sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Para começar, eu não sou a Bella do livro. E segundo, a Tanya não é rival dela, apenas uma mulher que já se interessou por você." Ok, elas eram rivais. Mas eu nunca admitiria isso para ele.

"Mas você se baseou nela de qualquer forma."

"Apenas o nome." Apontei.

"E a aparência." Ele devolveu.

"Dá para você calar a boca? Eu preciso escrever." Parabéns Bella- me cumprimentei mentalmente- você é uma escritora, mas é incapaz de surgir com uma resposta melhor que 'cala a boca'? Não era á toa que eu estava naquela situação. Tentei me concentrar no meu trabalho, mas aquela notícia tinha me destabilizado mais do que eu gostava de admitir. "E se ele for insuportável? Eu sei que a Tanya não é nenhuma flor de pessoa, mas ao menos eu sabia lidar com ela."

"Pior do que ela não pode existir. Tente pensar pelo lado positivo: ela só vai ver que você colocou o nome dela em um personagem quando o livro estiver publicado."

"Se o livro for publicado." Suspirei frustrada. Se eu não terminasse aquele livro o mais rápido possível o meu contrato seria cancelado. "Homens não são bons com romances." Tanto para vivenciá-los quanto para editá-los.

"Nicholas Spark e eu discordamos." Mais uma vez aquele sorriso arrogante aparecia. Eu odiava aquela atitude de dono da razão que ele - quase sempre- assumia. Eu ia revidar aquele comentário, mas preferi revirar meus olhos em resposta.

Como a cena em questão não estava indo para frente, decidi voltar algumas páginas e reeditar algumas coisas que eu tinha escrito antes. Eu tinha a péssima mania de escrever apenas os diálogos e depois espalhar avisos pelo arquivo, lembrando-me de aprimorar as cenas.

Eu já estava revisando aquelas cenas por mais de uma hora, quando me deparei com uma das partes mais delicadas para o livro.

"Isso não está bom." Olhei para o que eu tinha escrito, para um pedido do casamento aquela cena estava tão plana, tão sem graça.

"Eu disse para você colocar aquela cena." Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

"Nada disso." Disse resoluta. Eu não ia colocar uma cena de sexo em um livro que era direcionado a adolescentes.

"Mas é o que todo mundo espera." Ele insistiu.

"Como você sabe disso?" Cruzei os braços.

"Existe uma coisa chamada Fanfiction e ela pode ser muito esclarecedora"

Depois de trinta minutos tentando desenvolver algo que realmente eu gostasse, percebi que precisava de alguma distração. Nada de bom parecia que ia sair da minha cabeça mesmo.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Vou ver um filme." Decidi. Desligando o computador, fui até a sala onde me acomodei na poltrona.

"Ótimo! O que vamos ver?" Anthony apareceu do nada ao meu lado. Afinal, ele era um vampiro ou um fantasma?

"Que tal 'Como matar meu amigo imaginário?' " Respondi sarcástica?

"Eu não sou seu amigo imaginário. E você sabe que eu estou aqui por causa da sua teimosia." Ele apontou e eu revirei os olhos.

"Não é teimosia, é bloqueio criativo." Corrigi. Eu não ia entrar no joguinho dele e seguir as ideias malucas que ele tanto me dava.

Optei por assistir uma comédia romântica que Alice tinha me empestado, um tal de Do Outro Lado da Linha. É a história de uma garota indiana e um rapaz americano que se conhecem pelo telefone, e ela decide viajar meio mundo para conhecê-lo. Logicamente, o rapaz em questão é encantador, atencioso, inteligente, daqueles que te fazem querer cometer suicídio só por não ter um exemplar desses na sua vida.

Um pouco antes de teminar o filme, o barulho irritante voltou a me atormentar.

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Trim._

_Trim._

Eu já não aguentava mais isso! Elas estavam batendo algum tipo de recorde hoje e olha que eram apenas cinco horas da tarde de um domingo!

"Que saco!" Esbravejei e me levantei para atender o maldito telefone. "Eu não morri, não estou deprimida e nem desesperada por companhia, então será que vocês poderiam me deixar em paz, por favor? Ou será que isso é pedir muito? Eu já expliquei o motivo de..."

"Srta. Swan?" Uma voz desconhecida me cortou.

"É."

"Eu sou Edward Cullen, seu novo editor." Ele se apresentou. Não pude deixar de notar como sua voz era profunda e macia.

"Ah, meu Deus!" Exclamei envergonhada.

"Está tudo bem?"

"S-sim." Gaguejei. Ele já devia estar achando que eu era uma desequilibrada mental.

"Eu gostaria de saber se poderíamos agendar uma reunião para amanhã. O que você acha?"

"Eu estou trabalhando no livro e estou um pouco atrasada, então seria melhor adiarmos essa reunião. " Tradução: Eu estou morrendo de medo da bronca que eu vou levar, então é melhor adiar o esporro para um momento mais conveniente.

"Eu tenho uma ideia melhor: eu vou a sua casa e nós conversamos enquanto você escreve seu livro, que tal?" Pelo visto esse aí era mais difícil de enganar do que a Tanya.

"Já vi que você é do tipo que não aceita não como resposta."

"Eu sou conhecido pela minha persistência." Eu podia jurar que ele sorria ao dizer aquelas palavras.

"Impertinência mudou de nome?" Eu não costumava usar sarcasmo no primeiro contato, mas ele estava pedindo para isso.

"Já vi que você tem resposta pra tudo." Ele comentou antes de uma risadinha.

"Não é a toa que sou escritora." Agora era a minha vez de sorrir.

"Mal posso esperar por amanhã. Até mais" Ele se despediu e eu me perguntava o porquê de tamanha animação.

"Até." Falei, antes de desligar o telefone. "Isso não vai dar certo." Murmurei. Agora eu tinha a plena certeza disso.

"Por quê?" Anthony perguntou, sentado ao sofá.

"Ele é irritante, abusado, insistente, incapaz de respeitar o meu espaço..." Era incrível que com cinco minutos de conversa eu já podia enumerar tantas boas qualidades no tal editor.

"Resumindo: tudo o que você precisa nesse momento." Anthony concluiu, com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Olá! Notinha rápida apenas para agradecer as reviews de vocês. Fiquei muito feliz ao ver que vocês gostaram dessa história tão desequilibrada quanto a autora. Como eu não tenho minhas usuais maravilhosas betas nessa fic, ela pode conter alguns errinhos de pontuação e afins, então, por favor, ignore-os :) Bem, é isso! divirtam-se e até o próximo capítulo! Beijos! **

**Capítulo 2**

A manhã chegou e com ela o som irritante do meu despertador. Praguejei enquanto tateava a mesinha de cabeceira procurando o infame objeto. Quando finalmente consegui achá-lo, a paz voltou a reinar naquele cômodo. Ainda não tinham inventado coisa mais irritante que despertador.

"Hora de acordar, preguiçosa." Suspirei. Sim, existia coisa mais irritante e a pior parte é que tinha sido inventada por mim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, mal abrindo os olhos.

"Eu sou uma manifestação do seu subconsciente, logo eu estou onde você está."

"Só que no momento eu estou inconsciente, então desapareça!" Ordenei, afundando meu rosto no travesseiro.

"Você sabe que ele pode chegar a qualquer momento. E vai ser uma coisa linda ele te encontrar de calça de moletom e uma blusa do Flash" Levantei o rosto do travesseiro e só então percebi a roupa que usava. "Falando nisso, essa blusa já deveria ter sido aposentada." Era certo que minha blusa de vermelha, estava quase rosa e que o raio amarelo já era quase inexistente, mas não precisava falar daquela maneira.

"Eu levanto se você parar de criticar as minhas roupas." Negociei.

"Que pena. Eu até que estava gostando." Ele sorriu debochado.

Muito a contragosto me levantei. Odiava ter que dar o braço a torcer, mas se eu ficasse ali para contrariá-lo, os resultados não seriam os melhores. Depois de um banho e de escovar os dentes, até que eu estava apresentável com uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta cinza e um par de _converse_ preto nos pés.

Depois de tomar um bom café da manhã, voltei para a sala. Nunca na minha vida eu achei que compraria uma casa. Sempre fui a favor de apartamentos; naqueles prédios cujos vizinhos se conhecem apenas pelo número do apartamento, nunca pelos nomes. Isso é, quando se conhecem. Mas ao ver aquela casa eu tinha me apaixonado. Ela era grande demais para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão aconchegante. Tanto que me fazia ter ideias estranhas, como ter uma família.

Estranha porque as chances eram poucas.

Certo, talvez eu estivesse exagerando, afinal eu tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos. Mas se comparado às minhas amigas, eu estava bem atrasada. Então, era melhor me conformar com a ideia da solteirona cheia de gatos. Só que no meu caso não haveria gatos. Apenas um vampiro.

"Você não acha que essa roupa está inapropriada para uma reunião de negócios?" Anthony apareceu ao meu lado no sofá e eu pulei assustada. Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que o vi. Eu estava no meio do primeiro livro, sofrendo de uma pequena falta de inspiração, quando ele apareceu pela primeira vez. Sinceramente, eu pensei que estava esquizofrênica,mas eu li algo na internet sobre já ter passado da idade de risco ou alguma coisa do tipo.

"Subconsciente, você ta parecido demais com a Alice hoje."

"É a convivência." Ele apontou. "Campainha." Ele avisou.

"Jura, Gênio? Aproveita o modo Alice Masen e advinha quem está do outro lado. " Comentei sarcástico. Sim, eu tinha dado o nome das minhas amigas aos meus personagens. E sim, eu fui obrigada a isso.

Quando abri a porta, eu congelei no meu lugar. Eu conhecia aqueles cabelos desalinhados, aquela cor estranha que ficava entre o bronze e o castanho, aqueles olhos verdes, aquele nariz anguloso e aquele sorriso capaz de hipnotizar qualquer mulher.

Edward Cullen estava parado na minha frente e eu procurava na minha mente se o motivo de não ter prestado atenção quando ele disse o nome dele na noite anterior. Ao mesmo tempo, eu pensava em como as fotos na casa dos Cullens não faziam jus a ele.

"Olá, eu sou..." Jesus! Aquilo que eu estava ouvindo era um sotaque britânico?

"Eu conheço você." Dei voz aos meus pensamentos.

"Por essa eu não esperava, embora eu conheça você." Ele sorriu. A mistura daquele sorriso, aquela voz musical e aquele sotaque, estava reavivando certas partes do meu corpo que eu nem lembrava mais que estavam vivas. "De onde você me conhece?"

"Você é irmão da Alice, não é?"

"Você conhece a minha irmã?" Ele perguntou surpreso. Dei passagem para ele entrar, e o levei até a sala.

"Digamos que ela é meio que minha melhor amiga." Expliquei, enquanto sentava no sofá. Edward ficou com a poltrona em frente.

"Ela nunca disse que tinha uma amiga que era uma escritora famosa." _Por favor, para de usar esse sorriso torto, senão eu vou pular em cima de você!_

"Se serve de consolo, ela nunca me disse que tinha um irmão editor." Sorri de volta. Àquela altura, eu já nem lembrava mais o porquê eu estava receosa com a mudança. "Quando você voltou?"

"Ontem." Ele respondeu e então eu lembrei de que Alice tinha comentado de ir buscar o irmão no aeroporto. Se eu soubesse que esse era o irmão em questão, eu tinha me voluntariado a ir buscá-lo. "De onde você conhece ela?"

"Yale."

"Ah, você é a Bella!" Ele exclamou e eu tive de me controlar para não encenar publicamente, a dancinha que eu estava fazendo em minha mente. Hum, ele sabe da minha existência. Isso é uma coisa boa, não é?

"Meu Deus! Ele é igualzinho a mim!" _Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo agora. _Olhei para o meu lado no sofá e vi que Anthony encarava Edward com uma expressão que eu só podia classificar como horrorizada.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou ao notar minha desatenção.

"Pensei ter ouvido um barulho. Deve ser o cachorro da vizinha. Ele é muito inconveniente, sabe?" Sorri, tentando não encarar a visão ao meu lado.

"Ofende, mas não chama de cachorro." Anthony resmungou.

"Srta. Swan..."

"Pode chamar de Bella." Ofereci, com um sorriso.

"Então me chame de Edward." Ele sorriu de volta. "Enfim, a Tanya me informou que você está mais de um mês atrasada na entrega do manuscrito."

"Já vi que as más notícias correm." Forcei uma risada.

"Há algum problema específico?" Ele perguntou, agora assumindo uma postura profissional, bem parecida com aquela que ele tinha usado ontem ao telefone.

"Não, só falta de inspiração mesmo."

"Você não teria problema se ouvisse os meus conselhos." Quem mais além do meu lindo personagem poderia ser tão inconveniente numa hora daquelas?

"Talvez eu possa ajudar." Edward se ofereceu.

"Não é necessário."

"Deixa de ser idiota e pensa nas maneiras que ele poderia te ajudar." Anthony sorriu marotamente para mim. Sério, eu não precisava que ele colocasse pensamentos impuros na minha mente. Eu já tinha o suficiente desde que Edward apareceu à minha porta.

"Você está bem?" Preocupação lotou aqueles olhos verdes e eu tive que disfarçar um sorriso.

"Acho que estou começando a ficar com enxaqueca." Menti.

"Agora fui reduzido à uma simples dor de cabeça." Anthony murmurou.

"Srta. Sw...Bella, se você me entregar o que você tem pronto eu posso analisar o material e podemos trabalhar nisso juntos."

"Atenção para as várias formas de se trabalhar juntos."_ Se você não calar a boca, juro que começo a chamar você de Tony. _

"Acho que prefiro terminar o livro e então te enviar o manuscrito." Ofereci. Eu não gostava de mostrar a ninguém o meu trabalho, sem antes tê-lo finalizado.

"Acho que temos um impasse aqui." Ele apontou.

"Pode apostar nisso." Disse séria. Eu estava começando a me recordar do motivo de não querer ele ali.

"Mas eu ainda insisto para você me entregar o material, caso contrário minhas visitas serão mais freqüentes." Ele ameaçou.

"Quão freqüentes?"

"Diárias, eu diria." Enquanto eu tomava a decisão, eu pesava os prós e os contras de vê-lo todos os dias. _Contras? Que contras?_ meu corpo gritava. _O cara é lindo, deve esconder um corpo perfeito por baixo daquele terno, tem um sorriso que desintegra qualquer calcinha e ainda têm sotaque inglês. E ainda por cima, é inteligente! O cara foi para Oxford! _Infelizmente, meu cérebro discordava do meu corpo, e estava mais disposto a evitar os embates diários do que contemplar aquela perfeição.

Sério, Esme e Carlisle deveriam ganhar um prêmio por terem feito o Edward.

"Você venceu." Rendi-me e fui até o meu computador pegar o pen drive. "Toma." Entreguei o objeto.

"Entrarei em contato com você." Ele avisou, se levantando.

"Ficarei aguardando ansiosamente." Respondi sarcástica, mas uma parte de mim falava a verdade.

"Até mais." Ele se despediu.

"Adeus." Tentei ao máximo não suspirar enquanto fechava a porta.

"Você notou a semelhança?" Anthony reapareceu ao meu lado.

"Você foi baseado nele." Apontei o óbvio. Tinha sido no meu primeiro ano da faculdade, quando eu fui passar o Dia de Ação de Graças com os Cullens, que eu tinha visto a foto dele pela primeira vez e desde aquele dia eu tinha desenvolvido uma pequena - grande- queda por ele.

"Que tipo de escritora é você que não tem a capacidade de criar um personagem do zero?" Anthony reclamou.

"Agora eu tenho que aturar dois de você, ou dois deles, me atormentando; Eu vou acabar indo parar no hospício." Concluí. Se eu já sofria com a cópia, imagina com o original?

Quando a minha campainha tocou à noite, eu gelei achando que já seria Edward de volta, apontando todas as possíveis melhoras que eu deveria fazer no livro.

"Eu pensei que teria uma semana até alguém aparecer na minha porta." Sorri para minha melhor amiga.

"Rose é mais paciente do que eu." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Jura?" Na minha opinião, ambas eram impacientes e gostavam de meter os narizes onde não eram chamadas. "O que você quer?"

"Como anda o livro?" Respondendo uma pergunta com outra? Isso não era típico da Alice.

"Ainda estou tendo alguns probleminhas no processo criativo."

"Que tal você colocar uma cena bem fofa entre a Alice e o Jason no seu livro? Eu acho que eles não têm espaço suficiente na trama."

"Ela é a melhor amiga da protagonista. Quer espaço maior que esse?"

"Cada livro poderia ter uma protagonista diferente, que tal?" Alice sempre gostava de dar palpites enquanto eu escrevia, mas ela parecia distraída demais enquanto falava.

"Vamos mudar de assunto, que tal?"

"Lembra da mensagem que eu te deixei dizendo que ia buscar meu irmão no aeroporto?" E como eu lembrava! Mas claro que não disse isso, eu apenas assenti em resposta. "Então, amanhã nós vamos sair para comemorar a volta dele."

"Eu não acho uma boa idéia." E realmente não era. A combinação Bella mais álcool era verbalmente perigoso.

"Você ainda nem o conhece e é uma maravilhosa maneira disso acontecer." Então, Edward ainda não tinha contado a novidade à irmã. Bem, se ele estava querendo fazer uma surpresa, eu bem que podia estragá-la. Mas ter que lidar com as perguntas da Alice estava fora de questão . "Um segundo." Ela pediu ao ouvir o aparelho tocar. "Oi, amor. Na casa da Bella. Já estou indo. Beijos." Alice desligou o telefone e eu continuei encarando-a. O timbre de voz dela estava mais alto que o normal. "O que foi?"

"Você _tá_ nervosa demais hoje." Apontei.

"Impressão sua. É que o Jazz tem uma surpresa para mim, só isso." Ela sorriu nervosa. Para Alice não conseguir mascarar, era uma coisa grande demais.

"Ele vive fazendo isso e você ama. É outra coisa."

"Eu odeio quando você decide bancar o Sherlock." Ela reclamou. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a comparação com o meu detetive favorito, nem de me lembrar do meu Sherlock favorito- Benedict Cumberbatch, ou do seu sotaque inglês, que me lembrava o sotaque inglês do Edward.

"Isso faria de você o Watson e da Rose o Lestrade." Analisei perdida nos meus pensamentos.

"_Eutôgrávida_." Alice falou num só fôlego.

"O quê?! O Jazz já sabe?" Eu estava em estado de choque com a notícia.

"Não." Ela suspirou e baixou os olhos. "E se ele não quiser a criança?"

"O Jazz? O cara que é capaz de desistir do final de semana dele para tomar conta do filho do vizinho?" Não existia homem no mundo com mais vocação de pai do que Jasper Hale.

"Mas foi só uma vez. E ele é louco pelo Stephen."

"E como você acha que ele vai reagir com um filho dele?" Sério que ela não conseguia perceber isso.

"É diferente. A responsabilidade nem se compara."

"Dê um voto de confiança ao Jazz."

"Eu vou indo nessa." Ela murmurou. Acho que ela tinha ciência que não tinha mais como adiar o inadiável.

"Liga depois de dar a notícia." Pedi.

"Você vai atender?" Ela brincou.

"Claro que vou."

"Você vai amanhã?"

"E eu tenho escolha?" Encolhi os ombros. "Haja o que houver eu estou aqui." Disse abraçando-a.

"Tchau." Alice estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas mesmo assim foi capaz de sorrir.

"Ela vai te abandonar." Anthony falou, assim que eu fechei a porta.

"O quê?" Eu tinha ouvido o que ele tinha falado, só me incomodava o fato dele expor meus medos assim, tão claramente.

"É sempre assim. Tudo começa com o casamento. Aí vêm os filhos, o mundo começa a girar em torno deles. Até as amizades dos pais."

"Isso é ridículo." Tentei parecer confiante, mas eu sabia que estava longe disso.

"Só estou expondo os seus próprios pensamentos." Anthony encolheu os ombros.

"A Alice não vai me abandonar."

"Não é difícil de abandonar uma amiga que se torna ausente." E mais uma vez, ele estava certo. Eu estava virando uma péssima amiga, toda essa reclusão estava me afastando da vida real.

"Eu já entendi o seu recado. Eu disse que vou sair amanhã, não disse?" Não pude evitar as lágrimas nos olhos, nem a voz embargada que saiu.

"Não fique assim." Anthony me abraçou.

"As vezes eu acho que minha vida não vai para frente, sabe?"

"Como assim? Você têm vinte e cinco anos e já conseguiu emplacar dois best-sellers." Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me animar. Mas do que adiantava ter realizado um sonho, se o vazio aqui dentro persistia?

"É mas e no campo pessoal? O que foi que eu fiz?" Perguntei, as lágrimas já caindo livremente. "Quer saber? Esquece. Vou ler um pouco."

"Ele não ligou?" Anthony perguntou. Eu não o tinha visto durante todo o dia e já estava meio que estranhando a falta dele.

"Não. Estranho, né?" Encarei-o através do espelho, finalizando minha maquiagem. "Do jeito que ele estava todo apressadinho eu esperava uma ligação dele, exigindo que eu fizesse mudanças imediatas."

"Talvez ele esteja esperando fazer isso frente a frente. Era o que eu faria." Claro que aquela simples colocação tinha um duplo sentido escondido entre as linhas.

"Só que você não é ele. Quer dizer, apenas na aparência." Pausei um instante. "E no fato de serem irritantes."

"Você está linda."

"Você só diz isso para eu não te matar no livro." Sorri para ele. "Promete ficar em casa hoje?"

"Farei o meu melhor." Ele sorriu torto e eu imaginei aquele sorriso no rosto de Edward.

Eu não tive problemas em achar o bar em questão, que pelo visto estava bem vazio por ser terça a noite. Melhor assim, pensei.

"Olha quem resolveu sair da toca." Eu ainda estava perto da entrada quando Emmett gritou.

"Mais dois milagres e o Edward vira santo." Rosalie sorriu quando eu me aproximei.

"Odeio vocês!" Confessei, juntando-me a eles à mesa. "Quais são as novidades?"

"Eu e a Rose descobrimos uma nova posição e é..."

"Emmett!" Ralhei. "Sabe quando as pessoas falam que intimidade é uma merda? Pois bem, aplica-se no seu caso."

"Essa doeu!" Ele fingiu-se de ofendido. "Já que sexo é uma coisa suja demais para seus puros ouvidos, sobre o que falaremos?"

"Eu cheguei! Eu cheguei!" Alice começou a gritar do outro lado do bar e Jasper apenas balançava a cabeça. Pelo visto ela já tinha decidido qual seria o próximo assunto assim que esticou sua mão esquerda para nós. "Olhem só o meu anel!"

"Parabéns!" Eu, Rose e Emmett dissemos ao mesmo tempo e nos levantamos para abraçar o casal. Enquanto eu abaçava Alice, Rose felicitava o irmão e depois nós trocamos. Emmett por sua vez, esmago aos dois num de seus famosos abraços de urso.

"Eu só não vou falar nada, porque já dei o meu sermão quando formos comprar o anel." Emmett comentou com um sorriso.

"E você nem me falou sobre isso, ursão." Rose reclamou.

"Ele é o seu irmão. Vá reclamar com ele!" Aí estava uma coisa que era irritante e divertida ao mesmo tempo : ver Emmett e Rosalie discutindo. Eles me lembravam daqueles típicos casais de comédias românticas que passam o filme todo brigando, reprimindo toda aquela tensão, apenas para declararem seu amor no final. A diferença deles é que o amor e as brigas andavam lado a lado.

"Ainda tem mais," Jasper continuou." eu vou ser papai!" Ele comunicou todo orgulhoso e eu olhei para Alice, que exibia o maior sorriso do mundo. Eu sabia que Jasper Hale não ia me decepcionar.

"Agora eu quebro a sua cara!" Emmett tentou parecer durão, mas não conseguiu enganar por muito tempo. E logo já estávamos nos abraçando novamente para comemorar mais essa notícia.

Eu tinha amigos muito afetuosos. Até demais, certas vezes.

"Boa noite!" Eu não precisava me virar para saber quem tinha chegado. Com apenas um dia, eu já tinha decorado aquela voz, aquele sotaque. Mesmo assim eu olhei para ele e não fiquei desapontada pelo que vi. Homens de preto sempre tinham sido meu ponto fraco, mas nada se comparava a Edward Cullen em semelhantes trajes.

"E , meus parabéns, eu acho." Ele completou, provavelmente ele tinha ouvido toda a algazarra quando chegou ao bar.

"Para com esse sotaque inglês miserável!" Jasper falou com uma careta.

"As garotas ficam loucas." Edward piscou para o cunhado.

"Você está ainda mais gato desde a última vez que te vi. Será que escolhi o irmão errado?" Rosalie comentava enquanto abraçava o cunhado e ao mesmo tempo, olhava de soslaio para o Emmett.

"Ainda dá tempo de trocar." Ele resolveu entrar na provocação.

"Solta ela ou eu te dou um soco que vai fazer você parar do outro lado do Atlântico novamente." Como sempre todas as ameaças de Emmett logo se desmanchavam e não demorou muito até que ele abraçasse o irmão.

Quando se afastou de Emmett, Edward finalmente olhou em minha direção. Engoli em seco quando seus olhos verdes pairaram sobre os meus.

"Bella." Aquela voz pronunciando meu nome. Aquele sorriso.

"Olá." Sorri meu melhor sorriso e apertei a mão que ele me estendia.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Alice perguntou e eu percebi que todos os olhares estavam sobre nós.

"Eu sou o novo editor dela." Ele explicou.

"E por quê vocês não falaram nada?" Rosalie demandou.

"Sei lá. Eu pensei que ele fosse contar." Apontei para o Edward.

"Digo o mesmo." Ele me encarou e eu senti o silêncio aparecendo. Sabe aquela típica cena nos livros, em que tudo parece congelar e a única coisa que você consegue prestar atenção é a pessoa que está bem ali, na sua frente?

"Eu preciso de uma bebida." Emmett anunciou, assim que conseguimos finalmente nos sentar de novo à mesa.

De um lado da mesa estava eu, Emm e Rose. Enquanto do outro lado estavam Edward, Lice e Jas, nessa exata ordem.

Emmett levantou o braço e o garçom logo veio.

"Pois não?" O rapaz perguntou.

"Tequila para todos e água para a baixinha saltitante." Alice fez um biquinho resignado. Fazer o quê? A maternidade tinha suas alegrias e suas tristezas.

"Quando vocês se conheceram?" Jasper perguntou, pelo visto o assunto Edward e Bella ainda estava em pauta.

"Ontem." Respondi.

"E você não me disse nada?" Alice perguntou com um biquinho, mas logo se voltou para o irmão."Maninho, já que você é o editor, bem que você pode contar algumas coisas do livro, né? Porque a Bella não conta nada."

"Desculpa. Mas eu preciso respeitar o sigilo editor-autora." Edward me encarou novamente e eu senti um calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo. Se em dois dias ele já fazia isso comigo, eu nem queria ver seria o resto da semana.

"Essa bebida tá demorando demais. Vamos dançar?" Rosalie decidiu, e levantou-se, levando Emmett com ela.

"Vamos, Jazz." Alice também levantou e foi seguida pelo noivo.

"Nem adianta convidar, eu não danço." Comuniquei a Edward antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu não ia."Ele se apressou em responder. "Mas para a sua informação, tudo depende de quem conduz."

"Você leu os meus livros." Disse sarcástica.

"Faz parte do meu trabalho." Ele deu de ombros. Edward levantou o olhar e ficou me analisando por um momento. "Então você realmente não dança."

"Pode-se dizer que qualquer movimento para mim é uma possível parada na emergência." Expliquei e ele me olhou duvidoso. "Pergunte ao seu pai, sou sua paciente mais assídua."

"Você baseou a Bella do livro em você." Ele concluiu e eu levantei uma sobrancelha, inquirindo onde ele pretendia chegar com aquilo. "Saber da sua inspiração ajuda a entender de o rumo das coisas." Edward explicou. "Rosalie e Alice também foram baseadas nas originais."

"Exato."

"Matt e Jason são Emmett e Jasper."

"Isso." Assenti, já temendo qual seria sua próxima pergunta.

"Eu me pergunto em quem você se baseou para escrever o Anthony." Mordi o meu lábio para tentar suprimir o riso e o medo que aquela pergunta me trazia.

"Acho que foi o único que eu realmente criei." Desviei o olhar do dele. Eu não conseguia mentir olhando nos olhos de uma pessoa. Parecia tão cruel. "Não existe homem que se compare a ele."

"Talvez você precise sair mais." Ele sugeriu com um meio sorriso.

"Você não me disse o que achou do manuscrito." Mudei rapidamente de assunto. Eu não podia analisar aquela declaração dele naquele momento.

"Que tal conversarmos isso, amanhã, na sua casa?"

**Reviews:**

**Kessy Rods :** Obrigada! Claro que vou continuar huahauah Esse capítulo estava há anos (verdade!) no meu pc e nada de eu terminá-lo, mas postei aqui para me obrigar a terminar essa história.

**Christye-Lupin : **Obrigada! Encontro postado. Se bem que eu estou louca mesmo para a discussão sobre o livro, e você?

**J.G: **Acho que a Bella não concordaria muito com você nessa parte não hahahah

**TaTa B-P : **Essa fic é um pouco diferente do que eu já escrevi, e acho que ela me permite aloprar um pouquinho mais que nas outras huhauahuaha

**TaMMy Spinosa: **Obrigadaaaa! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Alguém ainda por aqui? Hauhaua Algumas de vocês sabem, outras não fazem a mínima idéia, mas no último semestre a faculdade ocupou todo o meu horário livre, com o início do meu TCC e com matérias que exigiam muito mais da minha leitura do que de costume. A boa notícia é que agora eu estou de volta, e aos poucos eu estou conseguindo atualizar as minhas fics. Btw, se vocês lêem alguma delas, fiquem sabendo que a próxima a postar é JGF e só então ADSO. Mas não se preocupem, eu voltei! :D Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo dessa história insana. Beijos!

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça devido a quantidade de álcool que eu havia ingerido na noite anterior. Normalmente eu era uma pessoa controlada, mas a presença de Edward estava acabando com os meus nervos e somente vodka poderia acalmá-los.

Aquela não era uma decisão muito inteligente, mas quando se tem um par de olhos verdes examinando cada gesto seu, fica difícil manter a compostura. Adicione isso ao fato de que você tem uma queda por ele há, sei lá, uns seis anos. Isso porque eu nem vou mencionar o maldito sotaque inglês, ou aquele sorriso torto, ou tantas outras coisas que o horário não me permite mencionar.

"Ressaca?" Meu doce personagem apareceu ao meu lado, Devido ao meu estado eu apenas assenti em resposta, o que só piorou minha dor de cabeça "Você sabe da regra : um copo de água a cada copo de álcool"

"Não chateia! São 10 da manhã ainda." Murmurei ao olhar o relógio na minha cabeceira.

"Você sabe que a maioria das pessoas, as normais, já estão acordadas a pelo menos 4 horas?" Ele implicou.

"Essa é uma das vantagens de se trabalhar por conta própria." Afundei meu rosto no travesseiro, nem um pouco disposta a levantar dali.

"Até quando se tem uma reunião marcada para esse exato momento?" Eu não podia vê-lo, mas o sorriso em sua voz era evidente.

"Ai droga!" Exclamei."Espera, como você sabe se você ficou em casa?"

"Eu sou uma manifestação do seu subconsciente, eu tenho acesso a tudo! Isso já está ficando cansativo." Ele reclamou com cara de entediado. "Pensei que aquelas aulas de psicologia tinham servido para alguma coisa." Ele apontou irritado.

"Minha cabeça dói." Claro que aquilo era um eufemismo, minha cabeça parecia reviver a explosão de Hiroshima e Nagasaki a cada vez que eu levantava a cabeça do travesseiro.

"Quer uma aspirina imaginária?" Anthony pareceu se compadecer do meu estado.

"Você deve estar achando isso muito engraçado." Cruzei meus braços. Chegava a ser irônico que meu próprio subconsciente estava fazendo graça da minha condição atual.

Anthony estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente uma gracinha, quando barulhos vindos do corredor me deixaram tensa. Será que estavam invadindo a minha casa? Seria assim que minha vida terminaria? Em cima de uma cama, usando um pijama que dizia: I taste so good you'll want the recipe ? (Meu gosto é tão bom que você vai querer a receita). Eu já até imaginava as manchetes do dia seguinte.

"Olá. Bella?" Alguém me chamava no corredor, e eu conhecia aquela voz. Meu Deus, aquilo seria mil vezes pior do que estampar as páginas policiais na manhã seguinte. "Ah, aí está!" Edward anunciou, abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

"Mas o quê!" Exclamei, me cobrindo com o lençol. "Como? Porquê?" Perguntei, enquanto tentava achar uma explicação lógica para que ele estivesse ali, dentro do meu quarto.

"Eu toquei a campainha e como ninguém respondeu, fiquei preocupado . E eu preciso te dizer que guardar a chave dentro de uma pedra falsa não é o melhor esconderijo?" Emmett vivia falando aquilo para mim, mas eu não acreditava nele, até aquele momento."Você não vê séries, não?"

"E você? Não sabe que invadir domicílios é crime?" Gritei e logo me arrependi. Maldita ressaca! Ou melhor, maldito Edward Cullen! Afinal ele era o responsável por tudo aquilo.

"Eu estava preocupado. Pendei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa." Ele se defendeu e por um milésimo de segundo eu quase sorri ao vê-lo, mas a raiva por ele ter invadido a minha residência era bem maior do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse sentir por ele naquele momento.

"Aconteceu!" Esbravejei. "Estou de ressaca e com um baita mau humor. E com uma dor de cabeça que me faz pensar em assassinar você."

"TPM?" Ele perguntou, reassumindo aquele sorriso sarcástico com o qual eu já tinha desenvolvido uma relação de amor e ódio.

"Só daqui a duas semanas" No minuto que as palavras deixaram minha boca, me arrependi em divulgar informação completamente desnecessária.

"Onde você guarda a aspirina?" Ele perguntou.

"Avisa a ele que o trabalho de cuidar de você é meu." Anthony sussurrou ao meu lado. Eu tinha até esquecido que meu amigo imaginário permanecia ali.

"Eu não preciso de vocês." Disse entre os dentes.

"Como?" Edward franziu a testa.

"Eu não preciso de _você_" corrigi a minha fala.

"Deixa de ser teimosa e orgulhosa!" Ele ralhou comigo. "Deve estar no banheiro." Ele concluiu e logo saiu do meu quarto em busca do medicamento.

"Eu preciso de um novo editor." Murmurei.

"Bells, qual foi a última vez que você teve alguém cuidando de você?" Anthony perguntou me encarando.

"Você sempre faz isso. Você acabou de dizer que esse é o seu trabalho." Minha tentativa de humor frustrou-se já que ele não sorriu.

"Quis dizer alguém de carne e osso." Ele apontou, acariciando meus cabelos. "Além do mais, daqui a pouco eu vou sumir, e você sabe disso. Eu só apareço durante seus bloqueios, no restante do tempo eu apenas habito as páginas de um livro."

"Mas tem que ser ele?" Perguntei com um biquinho.

"Por que não?" Anthony encolheu os ombros.

"Voltei" Edward anunciou, acabando com o meu momento privado. "Agora beba." Ele ordenou, me entregando o comprimido junto com um copo d'água.

"Obrigada." Murmurei, engolindo o comprimido.

"Eu vou preparar uma café. Espero você lá embaixo." Ele avisou e saiu do quarto.

"Abusado." Reclamei.

"Ele quer ajudar." Anthony, pelo visto, tinha tirado o dia para bancar a minha consciência.

"Mandão." Continuei.

"Pare com os adjetivos e trate de se mexer." O ruivo ao meu lado ordenou.

Ignorando a minha dor de cabeça, desci as escadas e caminhei até a cozinha. Edward estava ali de pé, como se pertencesse àquele lugar e era aquilo que me assustava. Uma coisa era eu ter intermináveis conversas com o meu personagem que tinha sido inspirado no homem que estava ali preparando meu café. Outra coisa era ter _aquele_ homem na minha vida participando não só nos aspectos profissionais, mas também nos pessoais. Eu já tinha me acostumado a admirá-lo por fotos e encarado aquele sentimento como uma paixonite sem qualquer futuro. No entanto, a situação estava se invertendo de uma maneira tão drástica e ao mesmo tempo tão sutil, que eu não sabia como agir.

Entrei na cozinha, sem anunciar a minha presença e logo corei com o olhar que recebi dele. Só então fui perceber que ainda mantinha o pijama com aquela frase infame, acompanhado de um short que não cobria muita coisa. Mas agora que o estrago já estava feito, não tinha muito que eu pudesse fazer.

"Pronto." Ele me entregou uma xícara de café.

"Obrigada." Sorri.

"Não está acostumada a beber?" Ele perguntou, analisando-me.

"Acho que exagerei na dose ontem, nada demais." Dei de ombros. "O que foi?" Perguntei quanto mais uma vez ele me escrutinava com o olhar.

"Alice me avisou que você não era uma pessoa da manhã." Ele tentou suprimir um sorriso, o que me deixou com vontade de morder o queixo dele. _Morder o queixo?_ Franzi o cenho com meu próprio pensamento. Eu só esperava que aquilo ainda fosse influência da bebida.

"E alguém é?" Respondi, encarando a bebida em minha xícara.

"Às vezes pode ser interessante, digo, tudo depende do quê você irá fazer." Ou com quem, completei em meus pensamentos. Pelo olhar que ele me dava o pensamento dele era tão_ casto_ quanto o meu.

"Vamos cortar a conversa fiada." Pedi, querendo me livrar da sensação que aqueles olhos provocavam em mim. "O que você tem para me dizer sobre o livro."

"Eu gostei da maior parte do que li e fiz algumas anotações sobre coisas que você pode melhorar. Diferente de outras pessoas, eu gosto de começar pelo mais difícil, ou seja, onde você parou." Ele apontou.

"Na cena da luta? Mas é no final do livro." Enruguei a testa. Aquela era a última coisa que eu esperava revisar.

"Mas é a sua maior dúvida." Ele insistiu.

"Não diria maior dúvida. Eu só preciso decidir se haverá um próximo livro."

"E o que você teria em mente para uma continuação?" Ele perguntou.

"Explorar a vida dela depois de transformada." Respondi, incerta.

"Acho isso meio vago." Ele comentou e eu revirei os olhos "O que nós precisamos é de uma trama mais concreta."

"Eu nem sei como acabar esse livro e você já quer uma trama concreta para o próximo?" Ele só podia estar brincando com a minha cara.

"A maioria dos escritores começam uma história já sabendo o final." Ele apontou e eu bufei irritada.

"Eu não sou como a maioria dos escritores." Respondi ultrajada. Eu sabia que ele até poderia ter uma razão, mas como editor ele deveria saber que ele nunca deveria comparar um escritor a outro.

"Ela é meio esquizofrênica." Anthony parecia estar se divertindo com a sugestão. Se ele fosse real, eu diria que ele estaria comendo uma pipoca enquanto apreciava o espetáculo que desenrolava em sua frente.

"O que você disse?" Perguntei entre os dentes. Estava começando a considerar matá-lo em meu próximo livro.

"Eu disse que esse não é o problema."Edward repetiu e meneou a cabeça de lado, me encarando. Não estranharia se dali há algumas horas eu deixasse a minha casa dentro de uma camisa de força. "Precisamos pensar num próximo livro para então finalizar esse. Vamos revisar. Até agora Anthony não quer transformar a namorada, mas depois concorda caso eles se casem." Ele pausou por um momento. "Falando nisso, teremos que revisar a cena do noivado."

"O que tem de errado com ela?" Aquela era uma das melhores cenas do livro.

"Está..meio...sem graça?" A resposta soou como uma pergunta. Revisei mentalmente o que tinha escrito e não consegui lembrar de nada sem graça naquela cena. Era apenas um pedido de casamento, entre um vampiro e uma garota que não acreditava na instituição em si. O que ele esperava?

"Eu bem que te avisei." A voz da razão soou mais uma vez e eu me perguntei se o Pinóquio não tinha vontade de matar o Grilo Falante da mesma maneira que eu estava pensando em fazer com Anthony.

"Cala a boca." Ordenei.

"O quê?" Edward estava confuso. Por um milésimo de segundo eu cheguei a ficar com pena dele, mas isso logo passou quando eu lembrei o que ele tinha dito sobre a minha cena.

"Nada não."

"Ok." Ele assentiu, mas ainda me olhava como se uma segunda cabeça tivesse aparecido no meu corpo. "Voltando ao livro, temos os recém criados, uma quantidade significativa para chamar atenção dos Volturi, você não acha?" Assenti fracamente, enquanto as engrenagens dentro da minha cabeça começavam a funcionar.

"E se os Volturi aparecessem e vissem a Bella eles saberiam que a promessa não tinha sido cumprida, e a guerra seria muito maior." Eu não podia negar que a ideia dele tinha sido ótima. Eu já conseguia imaginar inúmeras possibilidades para explorar.

"Não precisaria trazer todos os Volturis para uma questão dessas." Ele apontou e eu concordei. Além disso se todos eles aparecessem, uma verdadeira guerra estaria sendo declarada.

"Eu estou gostando do seu raciocínio. Talvez Alec e Jane sejam os mais indicados e... só um instante." Pedi, quando o barulho da capainha ecoava pela casa. "Pode entrar." Gritei para quem estivesse do outro lado da porta. Eu mantinha minha casa destrancada na maior parte do tempo e tinha criado quase que um código Morse para que meus amigos não me atrapalhassem enquanto eu escrevesse. Eles tocavam a campainha de um certo modo, e eu deixava eles entrarem sem levantar do lugar.

Eu tinha consciência de que aquele não era um hábito muito seguro e que se o Chefe Swan descobrisse isso, ele me faria ler todos os relatórios policiais sobre invasões domésticas. Contudo, minha casa ficava dentro de um condomínio bastante seguro, com porteiros muito eficientes e com vizinhos razoavelmente normais.

"James." Surpreendi-me ao ver o loiro em minha sala. Como sempre, pulei em cima dele como uma adolescente de catorze anos que vê seu cantor favorito pela primeira vez.

"Hey, Bells." Ele me abraçou e deslizou a mão até o meu bumbum, dando um leve beliscão no local.

"E eu que pensei que eu tinha matado esse cara. ." Ouvi Anthony murmurando, mas ignorei-o. Pena que não pude fazer o mesmo ao ouvir Edward limpando a garganta, num sinal claro para chamar minha atenção.

"Ah, desculpa." Sorri sem graça. "James esse é Edward, Edward esse é o James.."

"Prazer." James sorriu largamente e estendeu a mão para Edward.

"Idem." O outro respondeu secamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Voltei-me para o loiro de olhos cor de mel. Quem o visse hoje, com aquele cabelo quase num estilo militar, não imaginaria que um dia aquele cabelo chegou a passar dos ombros.

"É assim que você trata o amor da sua vida?" Ele me provocou.

"Anda logo, James." Revirei os olhos.

"Eu consegui o emprego!" Ele anunciou animado.

"Eu não acredito." Arregalei os olhos.

"Eu sou o mais novo repórter do Seattle Post." Ele disse orgulhoso.

"Parabéns!" E mais uma vez eu o abraçava.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu. "Mas e o seu novo livro?"

"Estávamos discutindo isso antes de você chegar." Disse apontando para o Edward.

"Você vai trazer o James de volta?" Ele sempre tinha que me perguntar isso. T-o-d-a-s-a-s-v-e-z-e-s.

"Ele morreu."

"E ninguém vai ressuscitar ele não? Qual é! Algum vampiro deve ter esse poder." Ele sugeriu.

"Eu acho isso meio impossível. Além de não ter qualquer razão para ele reaparecer." Edward respondeu por mim e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, surpresa por ele ter tomado parte na conversa.

"Você me parece familiar." James comentou, observando-o.

"Você deve estar se enganando..." James me conhecia há séculos e não demoraria muito até ele ligar os pontos.

"Eu sou irmão da Alice." Edward respondeu.

"Jura?" James sorriu e olhou para mim. Aquele cara me assustava apenas por mostrar os dentes. "Bem, eu vou indo. Isso era tudo o que eu tinha que dizer. Mais tarde eu te ligo." Ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Até mais." Despedi-me

"Ele é..."

"O James do primeiro livro." Completei a fala de Edward. "E também o terror da minha infância."

"O terror?" Ele me olhou curioso.

"Ele melhorou quando chegamos à puberdade." Sorri brevemente. Nada como desenvolver seios para mudar o comportamento de um garoto. "Mas eu passei dez anos da minha vida odiando ele." Confessei. "Principalmente quando ele me zoou depois de uma apresentação de balé, eu tinha apenas sete anos."

"Aí você se vingou dele no livro." Edward concluiu.

"Basicamente." Sorri.

"Estranho você colocar o seu namorado como vilão."

"Meu namorado?" Quase engasguei com minha saliva ao ouvi aquilo. De onde ele tinha tirado aquela história?

"Opa! Alguém está com ciúme por aqui." Anthony comentou, divertido.

"Ele não está com ciúme." Sussurrei entre os dentes. "Ele não é meu namorado, apenas meu amigo."

"Mas ele já foi?" O interrogatório, pelo visto, iria continuar.

"Olha como as narinas dele estão infladas. Como ele está te analisando. Ele te quer." O pior de tudo? Uma parte de mim achava que Anthony podia ter razão.

"Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?" Implorei aos dois. "Sobre o que estávamos falando?"

"Antes de sermos interrompido por _ele_?"Eu estava imaginando coisas ou ele tinha se referido ao James com uma dose de desprezo?

"Isso." Sorri, nervosa. Minha mente não podia seguir _aquele_ caminho.

"Alec e Jane."

"Oh, isso! Acho que eles seriam os ideais e talvez Felix e Demetri." Sugeri, afinal os Super-Gêmeos do Mal não podiam sair sem nenhuma escolta.

"Devo esperar que eles também apareçam na sua porta?" Edward perguntou, sarcástico.

"James foi o único vilão em quem me inspirei numa pessoa real." Expliquei. Também tinha a Tanya, mas ela era uma vadia e não uma vilã.

"Então não vou conhecer mais nenhuma personagem seu andando por aí?" Ele cruzou os braços.

"Tem o Jake, amigo do Jasper..." Também conhecido como a versão um pouco menos musculosa do Emmett.

"Ah! Deixa eu adivinhar... ele é o Jack?" O sarcasmo dele parecia ter aparecido para ficar.

"É." Concordei.

"Você acabou de me dar uma ótima ideia." Ele sorriu misterioso. "E se o Jack tentasse ganhar o amor da Bella? Tipo, seria algo que renderia um bom início de trama para o próximo livro." O triângulo amoroso já existia, mas sinceramente eu tinha colocado Jack nesse livro apenas como o melhor amigo conformado com a sua perda, mas agora as coisas podiam ficas mais interessantes.

"Ok. Coloque suas ideias no papel enquanto eu resolvo alguns problemas da editora." Ele ordenou, pegando um notebook da sua pasta ao mesmo tempo em que ele começava a fazer uma ligação em seu celular.

"Você vai ficar aqui?" Perguntei , surpresa.

"Eu não vou desgrudar de você enquanto você não terminar esse livro." Ele respondeu soando ameaçador. "Se você ficar em casa, eu fico com você. Se eu for trabalhar, você vai junto."

"E se eu for dormir, você vai pra cama junto comigo?" Só quando as palavras deixaram a minha boca, que eu percebi a besteira que tinha falado.

"Isso é um convite?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto. E eu tinha certeza que estava corando.

**Reviews:**

**Guest: **Olá pessoa desconhecida! :) Que bom que você gostou. Espero que eu consiga responder às suas expectativas. Frequência que eu posto? Sei lá, com que freqüência um cometa passa na terra? hauhauaha

**Olivia Terra: **Obrigada! Já chegou!

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: **Anthony é um amor! Irritante, mas um amor ^^ Obrigada pelo elogio ;p

**Aliscirp: **Não sei se ela vai conseguir aturar esses dois juntos hauhauaha

**Jana Mi: **Ah, obrigada! E é ótimo ver você aqui também. É claro que é quase impossível lembrar de todas as leitoras, mas algumas eu consigo lembrar quando eu vejo o Nick (você é uma delas ^^)

**GiuGp:** Ownn ^^ thanks. Eu acho que ele desconfia, mas ele vai querer ouvir isso é da própria Bella.

**Kessy Rods **: Hey! Infelizmente, se eu travasse, duvido que o Anthony apareceria para acabar com o meu tédio. Eu demoro a postar mesmo. Culpe meus professores! :0 hehehehehhe Como eu disse em algum lugar, eu acho que ele desconfia (Ainda mais agora que sabe que ela é bff da Alice), mas ele vai querer ouvir ela admitindo isso pra ele.

**TaTa B-P: **Não faça isso. Eu tenho problemas mentais, não me manda aloprar não menina hehehehehe

** : **Hello! Obrigada^^

**Taz Cullen: **Como essa é uma short-fic o fogo não vai ser tãaaao grande assim, mas ele vai acontecer. Mais de uma vez. E provavelmente, em mais de um lugar ;) Se é que você me entende.

**Christye-Lupin: **Anthony é tarado, mas eu to começando a achar que o Edward também é huahauahau

**A: **Você é a mesma A que postou em outra fic minha? Menina, eu assisto Pretty Little Liars, faz isso comigo não hauhauahauauhaa Obrigada pelo elogio. Beijos


End file.
